


What’s Your Emergency?

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Hospitals, Marginal smut just a little, Valentine's Day, and the many dates after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: A terrible date woven into the narrative of a few much better ones.





	What’s Your Emergency?

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

_”Abby. Abby Clark.”_

_”Is your name Abby Clark?”_

_”No, I need to talk to her. I need to talk to Abby Clark.”_

—-

Buck didn’t really want to wake up. He really didn’t. In his mind, everything was much better. The dreams depicted a more favorable outcome to the only first daw he’d ever given a shit about. He was still nervous in the dream because Abby was smart and beautiful and kind and pretty much the greatest person ever. In no incarnation of the date would e ever not be nervous? So, he’s nervous. But in the dream he isn’t so nervous he chokes on his bread and then, like a dumbass, drinks water trying to dislodge it. In the dream, he doesn’t need his date to give him an emergency tracheotomy.

In the dream, the date goes great. They sip wine and eat wonderful food and the conversation is even more wonderful. Abby laughs at every single one of Buck’s jokes, no matter how terrible. She seems to actually be enjoying herself. After they’ve eaten their fill, Buck takes her arm and leads her outside. They wait for the uber to come pick them up and she laughs at his jokes again. He gives her his jacket. He takes her home and she kisses him on the cheek and he does not sleep with her. It’s perfect.

—-

_”Sir, what’s the nature of your emergency? We’ll find Abby for you. But I need to know what your emergency is.”_

_”It doesn’t matter. The ambulances are already here. I need to talk to Abby Clark! Please. I need to talk to Abby.”_

—

After a while of living in this dream, imagining how things could’ve gone, Buck realizes he can’t change it. Before he choked and nearly died, the date had been... Good. Maybe he had a chance to fix things if he got another go. He’d be very careful with his bread intake. He opens his eyes, filled with a newfound sense of hope. His hospital room is empty.

Oh.

—-

_”Alright, sir... Abby, there’s someone on the line who wants to talk to you. Some man. He’s inconsolable and won’t say anything until he speaks to you.”_

_”Oh? Here, move over a little. Sir? This is Abby Clark.”_

—-

It’s fine, he thinks. He didn’t expect her to stay anyway. He tries not to be too crushed. She probably didn’t want to be with him anymore after she’d performed a tracheotomy in a restaurant. (His eyes close and he remembers the last things he’d seen - Abby’s worried face as he fell out of his chair, Abby’s face again when he finally opened his eyes, right before he passed out again.) But that is fine. It’s fine because Buck could get another girl to sleep with him. He could find another girl. But, he thought desperately, none of those girls would be Abby. None of them would be Abby. Just when he’d given up hope, there is a noise at the door. “Buck!”

Childishly, his heart flutters. He opens his eyes immediately, and a smile spreads across his face because it’s Abby. She didn’t leave. “Hey,” he says, his voice breathy, as Abby bustles into the room holding a cup of coffee. “Carla’s going to kill me for all the overtime she’s working today, but it’s worth it. I wanted to see you,” she says as she sits down beside him.

—-

_”Abby. Abby, thank God.”_

—-

“Aw, you didn’t hafta do that for me,” Buck says, trying to brush off the gesture with a laugh. However, he can’t stop the light pink blush that rises high on his cheeks. “Nonsense,” Abby says. “I couldn’t leave my favorite caller here all alone.” She reaches forward and puts her hand on his leg under the thin hospital blankets and Buck feels like he’s in high school again. He thinks that he’s very, very lucky to have her.

—-

  
_”Buck?”_

—-

Thankfully, their next date goes much better than their first one. Buck is very, very thankful for that. He finally sleeps with Abby and it’s... Well, it’s anazing, to see the least. Buck has slept with a lot of girls in his time, but Abby isn’t a girl. She’s a woman, a princess, a queen. She’s everything he could ever ask for and more and she’s the best sex he’s ever had. But that’s just a bonus because she’s perfect in every other way. He thinks he’s found himself a real catch, and he doesn’t want to let this one get away. He’ll never forgive himself if he does.

—-

_“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me. I need to talk to you.”_

_”Buck, what’s going on? Where are you? Are you okay? Talk to me, please.”_

_”I’m on a call and I don’t... Abby, I just needed to hear your voice. I need to ask you something.”_

—-

They have date after date after date, Buck and Abby. Almost every one of them is perfect. Their relationship withstands the death of Abby’s mother. They even become parents a few months in. Not to a person, but a scrappy mutt Buck rescued from a fire in an abandoned house, a mutt they call Montag. It’s shortly after they get Montag that Buck asks Abby to move in with him over a fancy Italian meal, red wine which he remembered was her favorite, and a long, wrapped box that contains a small brass key on a silver chain.

She laughs at first, and Buck immediately gets self-conscious about his proposition. But Abby puts him at easewith the next thing she says.

—-

_“Buck, talk to me. Please talk to me. What’s going on? You’re on a call?”_

_”I can’t get out. The place is burning and I’m trapped. I can’t do shit. I need to tell you something, please.”_

  
—-

”Your toilet is broken,” she says, and for a beat, Buck is confused. “What?” he asks. What does his toilet have to do with anything? “And Montag won’t have a yard. Why don’t you move in with me instead?”

Buck’s face immediately split into a grin. “Oh my god, I love you,” Buck says. He leans up over the table and presses a kiss to her lips. When he pulls away and sits back down, she’s smiling and radiant. She picks up the key from the box. “Need help?” he asks, and she smiles again. “From you? Always.”

He stands up and goes behind her, the key resting on her chest as he latches it behind her neck. He takes every chance he can to brush his fingertips against her while he works.

—-

_”No. No, Buck. You can’t say that like you won’t come out. They’re looking for you, right? They’ll get you out.”_

_”Abby, please. It’s going down. I need to tell you something. I love you.”_

—-

After he puts the necklace on her, Buck gets antsy. His leg is bouncing up and down, he’s drumming on the table with his fork, and he keeps looking across the table at her girlfriend. Eventually, she waves the waiter over to get the check and winks at Buck. Buck beams because he knows what that grin means. It means everything good.   
—-

_“I love you. I love you, too. So much.”_

_”I’ve been scared, Abby. Scared of commitment my whole life. But when I look at you... I’m not scared anymore.”_

—-

They sit as close to each other in the back of the Uber as they can get, their legs touching. One of Buck’s hands is resting on Abby’s thigh and she steals a kiss.

They barely last a few moments when they get inside their home. Abby drops her purse next to the door and spins to face Buck who is right in front of the closed door. She kisses him forcefully, right on the lips, and he stumbles back against the door with the force of it. “Abby,” he says, almost a laugh. “Abby, Abby, Abby...”

Abby doesn’t respond. She’s too busy kissing him. Her kisses move lower while her arms move higher, her fingers locked behind his neck. Buck tilts his head back, thumping against the door and lets her have his way with him.

—-

_“Oh, Buck...”_

_”I’m not done. Let me finish. Firemen aren’t supposed to be scared of everything, but I was. I was until I fell in love with you and the only thing I’m afraid of now is not being with you.”_

—-

Abby works quickly, pulling the buttons of Buck’s shirt apart while she kisses him. He shrugs it off, dropping it to the floor while he kisses her back, his hands cupping her cheeks. She moves down lower, unbuttoning his dress pants while he pries off his shoes without looking. She pulls them down without ever taking her eyes off of him, her fingers trailing down his bare flesh as she works. “No fair,” he whispers softly. “My turn.”

Her red, flower print dress is beautiful and Buck loves seeing Abby in it, but seeing her out of it is equally as gorgeous. When she straightens up to kiss him on the lips again, firmly and passionately, he reaches for the neck of her dress and starts pulling it over her head. He throws the dress down, joining his own pants and shirt on the floor.

It’s only a few moments before they’re joined by an unwelcome guest. Montag rises from his bed, yipping and happy to see them. Buck laughs, breaking the kiss. “The dog, Abby, the dog...” Abby laughs, too, nudging him with her foot as she takes Buck’s hand. “Montag, stay!” She started pulling him towards their bedroom, shoving him in and then closing the door behind him.

—-

_“You can’t die. Please, I can’t lose you.”_

_”I know. I know. Just... Abby, please. You have to remember. Remember that you’re the first woman I ever loved. And I still love you and you make me brave and I love you, and-“_

_”Buck? Buck?! Oh my god, oh my god. Buck, please. Answer me. Please. Please... You can’t... Buck...”_

—-

Abby pushes him back against the bed and Buck is glad to be manhandled this time, something he usually hates. He lets her push him down. She climbs on top of him, kissing his neck and his chest and the curve of his hip bones as she works his underwear down, tantalizingly slow. “Abby,” he begs. “Abby, come on...”

Her laughter sounds like music. “Your turn,” she says breathlessly, poised right above him. She’s never looked more beautiful, Buck thinks. But of course, he thinks that every time he looks at her. He reaches up, as per her request, and helps strip her of her own underwear, peppering her with kisses along the way. “I love you,” he says, and Abby says it back. “I love you, I love you, I-“ He stops mid-sentence, his words becoming a moan. “Oh, Jesus. Abby, come on. Please. Don’t tease me...”

—-

_“Buck? Oh my god, no. Please. Someone has to be there. Someone has to help him. Someone has to help him!”_

—-

Abby beams, kissing him on the lips again, a long and slow one. “I love you,” she says, “but you have to learn how to be patient...”

—-

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

_”This is Bobby Nash with the LAFD. Could I speak with Abby Clark, please?”_

_”This is a 911 dispatch, not a private call center. She has a personal phone, you know.”_

_”Yes, I know, but the only people who have her number are a little busy at the moment. Could I speak to her? It’s about an Evan Buckley.”_

_”I suppose... Hey, Abby, I got another call for you. A Bobby Nash.”_

_”Oh my god. Give me the phone... Is this Bobby? You know something about Buck, don’t you?”_

_“Usually I don’t make these kinds of calls. My job tends to stop at the front doors of the hospital, unless it’s family which it is. The structural support of the attic of the home Buck was in collapsed, trapping him in a burning room. But the collapse of the house actually saved his life. The weight of the beams caused them to crash through the floor, allowing us an entrance to get Buck out. He’s currently in the hospital being treated for smoke inhalation. They’re keeping him for observation to make sure nothing else goes wrong. They called me since I’m his emergench contact and they were going to call you, but I figured you’d want to hear it from me... Abby, are you alright?”_

_”What? Yes. Yes, I’m fine. I’m great. He’s okay? He’s going to be okay?”_

_”Yeah, he’s gonna be just fine.”_

—-

Buck really wants to wake up. His vision is foggy, his mind is foggy. Everything is foggy and he just wants it to clear up. It does very soon because inro his hospital room walks Abby Clark. Like the sun, she banishes the fog.


End file.
